


Rebirth

by FangirlingBasics



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, M/M, Multi, Think the walking dead but cooler, Zombie Apocalypse, everyone fighting for their lives, lots of blood, some gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingBasics/pseuds/FangirlingBasics
Summary: Kagami didn't even remember how the virus started. The people who could tell him were long gone and he didn't know what life was before the virus. He didn't want to know, his little sleepy place of comfort with people he trusted. He didn't think they would get visitors one day, that those visitors would put them in danger.Aomine hated the virus. He was pretty sure it started on a Monday because of how badly things got fucked up so quickly. He was a pro at killing whatever it was that came back in the place of the people who died. His group moved around alot. So much so he wasn't even sure were he was born any more. Parents long gone, in fact, anyone over the age of 40 wasn't alive. Maybe it just hit them harder.One false move and he found himself in the home of another group. A group with someone in it that interested him.Could you fall in love in a world were the first thing you need to think about was how you were going to survive the next day?--------------------------------------------We got Zombie AU because I got some requests for it. Kinda a mix of The Tribe (if anyone's seen it yass if not it's on Amazon Prime. Virus that kills all adults) and The Walking Dead / any zombie movie.
Relationships: Aida Riko/Momoi Satsuki, Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 16
Kudos: 13





	1. It's all a bit tragic, really, isn't it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your mind is a weapon,   
> keep it loaded."
> 
> -Unknown

Things were never easy in a new world. When it first started everyone was in a panic. Whoever prepared was a saint but they ended up getting robbed as soon as someone with the guns and people had a chance. Stories from the people, who even survived it all were passed down to someone who passed it down to someone else. It was a horror story for children at night to remember. Leave camp and you’ll die. If you die, you’ll come back to life.

The horror stories for some became too much. People stopped talking about the past life. When electricity wasn’t so sparing. Running water and showers meant inside not standing outside in the woods. Photos became the only thing to remember it by. Even those were few and far between. Those who had them kept them close to their chest never wanting to reveal them. In some places you could be killed for those photos.

Soon there was a generation were no one heard the stories of the past, no longer horror stories groups clustered together. Anything salvageable was already taken, here you earn your keep by working. When you did travel it was slow going, cars only reserved for a time when they were going into the city. The city was rare, no one wanted to go into such a dense population of urban people and the dead walking around. Dauntless people called the ones in the cities. The ones jumping from rooftops to another. The ones living off food grown on a rooftop high up in the sky. It was strange.

Everyone wanted to be out in the world, out in the back country full of tress and quietness. Stiffs people called the ones in the forests and fields working crops to trade in public places. How kind those people were though, gentle in nature and nurturing the world around them to give them the food they needed to live on. The sky so wide and open that you could see stars at the night. It was enough for people, simplicity of knowing they could see danger from miles away.

People stopped having kids. The risks far too great and people ended up dying. Relationships still went on, the people that had kids and survived it sometimes gave them away to someone or if they kept them, the kid was held a secret until everyone was sure the kid would survive. Nature was taking back the world, vines and trees growing up the middle of streets. Candles replaced every night light and life went on. A new world. A new normal.

Children were rare, some women went on the run, finding someone who knew the safest way to deliver a baby. A beautiful baby boy this time around, in a little cabin in the woods. No one was around to hear her scream as she pushed. No one was around to hear the baby scream when he came out. No one was around to hear the friend cry for her other friend when she died giving birth to a baby boy that was special. Life went on, nature consumed and people died.

* * *

18 year’s later.

Peaceful. That’s what it was like being out in the middle of the woods before anyone had been up. Hands tanned by the sunlight of working in the fields grabbed an arrow, notching it as he made his way through the woods. He was quiet, making sure to side step leaves that had fallen from the trees. Making sure he didn’t step on twigs in his path. The sun was starting to rise, making it easier for him to see now, a deer in front of him, grazing right on the corn he had put there day’s earlier. He said the prayer that his mom taught him. Thankfulness to the earth for the gift he and his family was being given. He brought the bow up, pulling his elbow back towards his ear, he didn’t keep it close to his skin, he had learned that the hard way. The scar on his cheek proved that.

He took a breath, then released the bow as he exhaled. He didn’t miss. He was quiet as the animal fell, a soft word spoken in the life taken before he started to jog over to the dead deer. The hike back home was a couple miles; he didn’t want the meat going bad. Kneeling down on the ground, he pulled out the knife that was made for him, slicing open the belly of the deer.

It took him 5 minutes to clean out the cavity good enough so that he could pick it up and carry it. It was just breaking dawn which mean by the time he got back, he would have to start cooking breakfast. At least he had something to do today, food would be made with the deer and then the hide used to make things to trade for other’s. Sometimes he hated the barter system, other times he enjoyed it.

The walk took him 2 hours. Enough time to have stripped his shirt off his back and used it to wrap around the deer in hopes the sun didn’t warm the meat and spoil it too quickly. He stopped, looking at the big house in front of him. It was enough for the people he cared about, sure close quarters sucked, but at least they had a roof over their head, some people had to build, they had something pre built. From the time before the virus. The field off in the distance growing fruits and vegetables for the winters months. The smoker and underground pantry for stock piling all the food they would need. It was enough for him, this big house with the people he loved inside of it.

He made sure to watch out for the traps they had set up, the ones that he had gotten his foot caught in when he was a kid. He still had the scars to prove it, his ankle still ached when the weather started to get cold. As he walked closer he noticed someone outside, black hair soft smile waving at him for the short distance away.

“I thought that was you Taiga.” Kagami smiled, placing the deer down at Himuro’s feet as the other put the gun down. They had found out how to make bullets a while back, so they still had guns when they needed to use them and only when they needed to use them.

“Hunting. Caught one. They like the bait this time.” Kagami gave Himuro a shove as the other looked down at the deer with a nod.

“Yeah read it somewhere a while back that grain was good. Glad it worked this time. We haven’t had fresh deer in a while.” Himuro walked back to the house, Kagami picking up the deer and making his way towards the porch. Himuro would make the meat cuts and skin it while he was inside making breakfast.

“How many eggs this morning?” Kagami set the deer down before placing his shirt over the railing. Himruo had curled himself onto the rocking chair on the porch with a soft shrug.

“Five. Two I think from last night and the rest from this morning, they are pretty fresh. I got water from the stream and some fish too so you can wash the eggs and we can have some fish for breakfast. The deer won’t be ready.” Kagami nodded, he was sure the fish were in the sink ready for him to scale, at least they had veggies to add with the eggs and fruits. A good breakfast. Himuro started to rock a little glancing out at the forest next to their home.

“Seems to be a quiet day. Mom up yet?” Kagami sat down next to Himuro, breakfast could wait a while longer, everyone was still asleep.

“Nah, their door was shut, Uncles too. I am sure they had a late night last night.” Himuro paused bringing his leg up to his chest glancing over at Kagami. “You think they are gonna go to the Dauntless? I mean, I don’t want to go with them but one of us is going to have too and I don’t think you can.” Himuro’s voice was hesitant, finger’s picking at his shirt before Kagami shrugged. His gaze was on the forest as he thought about the woods. As far as he could walk they spread for miles and miles. If he went in the other direction, the fields would turn into cities until they got to the biggest one of all. Kagami hated thinking about them going there.

“Daddy.” Kagami and Himuro looked towards the door, a little girl about 3 standing there clutching a blanket in her hands. The wild red hair a mess across her face even though Kagami tried to keep it pulled back.

“Come here baby girl.” Kagami opened his arms, waiting for the little girl to come outside. She looked left and then right before she ran outside launching herself into Kagami’s arms. She snuggled into his chest, hands holding onto his own as Kagami pulled the blanket over her.

“She slept with me after you left, I think she heard your voice and came down.” Himuro smiled looking down at the fiery haired girl in Kagami’s lap. It was too bad the mother was gone, she was beautiful, though maybe that was why Kagami took the girl on as his own. Sweet talked by a girl on her death bed.

“She’s getting big.” Kagami kissed her head starting to rock in the chair as she fell back asleep. Breakfast can wait.

“Soon enough she’ll be running around in the city looking for Dauntless boys and trying to live a life away from you.” Himuro teased and Kagami shook his head. His little girl would never go into the city, too much danger in that.

“Well if I won’t go into the city I am sure she won’t either. Though I am sure Mom and Uncle are trying to convince Ma that it would be a good idea to trade with the Dauntless. At least we can get something back, maybe something useful to us. Everything we have is old.” Himuro nodded, he felt the same, but the adults didn’t seem to think their opinions mattered much yet.

“They mean well.” Kagami spoke starting to slow down on the rocking as Himuro hummed, at least they had this little world. That was all that mattered to him, this world they had around him.

“Taiga, Tatsuya.” Both turned to see Casimir standing in the doorway, hands rubbing his eyes as he came outside. Cas sat down by Himuro head on his knee and a yawn escaped his lip’s as he tried to wake up.

“Hey Cas.” Kagami whispered, his daughter still asleep for now and he wanted to keep it that way, she was up all night. He felt for her.

“Hey.” Himuro smiled pushing his fingers through the other’s hair. “Tai caught a deer. You can help me skin it later, then we can go practice shooting with Tai’s bow.” Cas hummed, eyes drooping again as if he was going to fall back asleep. Kagami shook his head, Himuro would be a great dad, but for now they had another brother and sister to take care of. Nik was never too far behind Cas.

“I got the coffee ready.” Nik’s voice made Himuro jump just a little, not expecting him right then and there to speak. Kagami smiled and mouthed a thank you to him as Nik brought out three coffees. At least the Dauntless had an endless supply of coffee beans it seemed.

“They kept fighting last night.” Nik sat on the steps looking at Cas as he spoke, Kagami and Himuro’s coffee sitting on the table between them. Nik was holding his own in his lap like it was keeping him warm, it was almost 70 outside, then again Nik was always cold.

“There is a lot to talk about you guys. Going into the city to see Dauntless’s? Mom doesn’t want Ma getting hurt you know this. Uncle is just trying to keep the peace” Kagami spoke going back to rocking his daughter a little at a time as Himuro nodded.

“Dacian and Liam were in the middle of it, Oliva, Stella and Sophia tried to calm them down too. Seems there was way too much anger in the room. Ma slept on the couch.” Nik spoke, his eyes now down turned into the cup he was holding. The black coffee staring back at him before he took a sip. Nik was just 15, Cas was 13, while they were so close to Kagami and Himuro’s age, they also were so far away.

“Don’t worry about it Niklaus, if anything Ma and Mom will figure it out by tonight, Dacian and Liam will go back to brooding and the rest of them will just relax as if they defused a cock fight or something.” Himuro’s words made Nik nod, Cas already snuggled into Niks side like a leach. No wonder Nik was always so cold, someone else was taking his heat.

“Nik we should get breakfast ready. I caught a deer so Cas and Himuro are going to skin the damn thing. I can put Iliah on the couch and she an nap while we cook. We got 5 eggs and there are some fish in the sink Himuro caught. We’ll just have to skin them and get them ready. Later we’ll go see if we can catch some more.” Kagami smiled as Nik nodded, glancing over at Cas who was starting to wake up a little more. It was peaceful, Kagami knew it would be short lived but while he has it. He loved the peace.

Kagami got up walking into the house, the wood was beautiful, even the windows brought in a lot of sunlight for them. They were lucky to have found this place, settled on it before anyone else could, 3 generations of their families settled here, when Kagami got old and died it would be Iliahs job to protect it with all the other kids that might run around here one day.

He noticed a tuff of blonde hair peeking out from over the top of the couch, Kagami had slept on it before, it wasn’t good. The women sleeping there though, she could sleep just about anywhere. Iliah snuggled into Alex, the other throwing her arm over the child to keep her close as they continued to sleep. Nik came in not far behind, Cas staying outside to help Himuro skin the deer so they can get to smoking it. Nik’s coffee cup was gone, Kagami smiled at that assuming Cass told it from Nik.

“If you two are a thing we can start rooming you together.” Kagami teased as Nik huffed, arms crossing over his chest. Kagami noticed the two teens getting closer, watching them end up sleeping in the same bed anyway. Iliah would need the spar room once she got old enough anyway so it was a win win to Kagami.

“Ask him. He’s the fucking bed hog.” Nik was shy, huffing and sputtering as he started to scale the fish that was in the sink.

It was a quiet morning. Artem coming down the steps with Dacian and Liam obviously they had a meeting. Food being set on the table as Oliva, Sophia and Stella came down the stairs. Iliah had woken up earlier and was running around the table babbling about wanting food. Katia was the last down the stairs, stopping to lean over Alex whispering something. It was a quiet moment between the two soft I am sorry kisses. Everyone in the kitchen ignoring as they made up from their fight last night.

“Time to eat!” Kagami placed the plate of bread in the middle of the table. Fresh fruits and vegetables already cut up and ready for everyone to attack them. Katia and Alex walked through the door holding hands and whispering softly to each other about this or that. Peaceful, Kagami looked at his family sitting down and enjoying their breakfast together. Iliah in his lap playing with the eggs before Kagami took the fork and started to feed it to her.

“Alex and I decided that we are going to see the Dauntless. Next month. This will give us enough time to prepare for whatever is going to happen. We will catch as much food as we can to trade with them. Sophia and Oliva are going to spend time canning and making weapons to sell. We should have enough to get some more heavy farm equipment for next spring.” Katia spoke, giving Alex’s hand a tight squeeze as everyone nodded. At least Katia relented, everyone thought it was a good idea to go, Katia on the other hand, she was iffy didn’t want her family hurt. Everyone got that but the reward was worth the risk.

“Guess we will have to start working he gardens and stuff more often.” Dacian spoke and Kagami nodded looking down at Iliah.

“We will have to see if we can get some more chicks to hatch. We can always trade those as well. We need more egg layers too if we want to get more than 5 eggs at a time. We eat those for breakfast.” Everyone nodded and Kagami kissed his daughters head. It seemed to change at a drop of a hat, there was a bell ringing outside, then it got closer.

Suddenly, everyone was up. Nik and Cas grabbed Iliah and made their way upstairs to a room that you could only access via the inside of it. The door was open in cases like this. Once the door shut Dacian and Liam grabbed their weapons. Making their way out the back, Katia and Alex grabbed theirs and made their way to the living room. Kagami and Artem being the two most imposing people grabbed their weapons and made their way out the front door to the porch. Their peaceful life was going to change; it was like the clouds starting to get green right before a storm. You knew it was going to get bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well how did you like that first chapter???
> 
> Living up to your standards??? 
> 
> Don't worry the zombies and shit will come later.


	2. You're an Asshole - True Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Something about you,   
> made me feel a little more   
> ALIVE   
> and a far less   
> LOST."
> 
> -The Better Man Project.

It had taken Kagami all of 1 minute to realize that this situation was going to end badly. It was a group of about 10 or 11 of them. Kagami couldn’t tell with them being so far away but he knew there was a lot of them. They had gun’s, the type that Kagami knew had been made well after the virus started. They had some of the post virus guns, they were made a lot differently. He also noticed one of them seemed to be injured. The women limping as another one held her close to her body. 

“One injured Uncle.” Kagami had his bow pulled, arrow notched ready to strike. Artem stood next to him, gun holstered but there was a sword in his hand. Kagami might have laughed if he were the dauntless people arriving to see some stiff with a sword. Kagami had been on the other end of that sword so many times he didn’t want to think about how badly the group would get hurt. 

“Seems so. Not a lot of baggage. No car to see, looks like a couple of them are hauling bikes with them. Probably got lost trying to get back to the city.” Artem glanced over his shoulder knowing that Liam and Dacian were both alongside of the house waiting for them to get closer before they acted. Kagami was ready to let loose when he noticed someone, lazy smirk and blue hair. He had a cross bow pointed and something about him just didn’t sit well with Kagami. 

They all stood there staring at each other, waiting for someone to speak first. Kagami counted all of them, a dude with violet hair and lazy look who stood behind an emerald haired dude with another darker haired male next to him. Two girls, one pink haired and hurt and the other one light brown who looked extremely pissed off. Then there was the blue haired male, the smirk made Kagami nervous, in front of them all was a dude with bright magenta hair, almost screaming dauntless as he stood there, slightly behind him, he swore he saw blue hair but then noticed a blonde with another male next to him, he was wearing a hat but looked none the less pissed off as the brown haired girl had. 

Kagami was ready to send a warning shot, Artem next to him just about to give the signal when the magenta haired male rose his arm’s up, signaling he came in peace. Kagami didn’t let up but he heard the voice, gentle and calming yet demanding authority. 

“We aren’t here to fight I swear! One of my family members got her foot caught in your trap! She’s hurt!” Kagami huffed, so close to just letting go it seemed though everyone started to put their weapons down. He felt his moms at his back appearing from the house. 

“Let ‘em in. Least we can do is to fix her up and make sure she’s not hurt badly. Dacian and Liam will go back and reset the trap. Mom is going to go get Nik, Cas and Iliah.” Alex walked back inside going to get everything ready to mend the girl. Artem nodded and stepped off the porch Kagami in tow. 

“Come on inside.” Artems voice boomed but he didn’t put his weapon away, instead Kagami and Artem got close to the group. His uncle was right, the tall dude with violet hair and his friend were pulling a motorcycle with them. Though when they got close enough, Kagami noticed the blue haired male right beside the magenta haired male. He thought he noticed the other before, his mind ruffling through the photo’s before Artem stopped in front of them. 

“Dauntless are not welcomed out around these parts.” Artems voice was stern but there was a warmth under it all that made Kagami relax, his bow dropping down and the arrow coming to rest in the quiver at his back. For now, he wasn’t going to hold a weapon on them. 

“We apologize. I am Akashi Seijuurou. We were trading farther up and our bikes stalled. The car having all of ours supplies can’t carry the bikes so we figured we would search for someone to help. Only-“ Akashi turned to look at the pink haired girl with a soft frown. “Momoi got hurt. Caught in one of the traps you set for ghouls.” Kagami noticed she was getting pale, almost sweating like she was going to pass out. He did notice the blue haired male was staring at him, the darker one with caramel colored skin that made him wish he wasn’t Dauntless born. Maybe that’s why Kagami felt the twitch inside of him that stated he wanted to kiss the other bad. 

“She’s gonna pass out Uncle.” Kagami was nervous for her, his mind stated he wanted to help her but the way everyone was standing around him, it was like he was going kill her. 

“The trap was coated in something. A venom I presume.” Kagami looked at the green haired male, his fingers slender like he was a healer. Though Kagami had never heard of any dauntless being healers. 

“Yeah. We do it so the ghouls slow down and don’t ruin our food source.” Kagami spoke and the green haired male nodded taking a small step forward. 

“Midorima Shintarou. We apologize for stepping on the land if we had known others would be around we would have been more cautious.” Kagami could tell he liked the guy already, he didn’t hide behind bullshit. The darker haired male came up to Kagami, he was jumpy and his daughter was in the house. He acted before he knew it, arrow drawn and the tip pointed at the blue haired males eye as if he would release it, he could kill the guy. 

“Whoa, Tai.” He could hear his Uncles voice, as if telling him to calm down, Kagami was tense, ready to kill him. 

“I apologize for Daiki’s movement. I get things are very tense right now.” Akashi’s voice came over Kagami and he nodded. “However, I think the most pressing concern is Momoi and getting her inside so you can heal her.” Akashi’s voice made him step back, the blue haired male, Daiki, was pale and his arms up. Kagami knew he over reacted but people lives were at stake, Dauntless destroy the world around them. 

“I apologize for my nephew. Kagami Taiga and Artem Vukaxin.” His uncle stated, taking a chance to look at Kagami with a sharp stare. Kagami lowed the bow, arrow back in his quiver and he nodded.   
“I apologize, Dauntless destroy things in their path. I didn’t want that to happen to my family.” Kagami’s voice was bitter and the look on Akashi’s face told him he hit something. Though he recovered quickly and nodded. 

“I understand, may we come inside?” Akashi’s voice was soft, as if he would startle a deer if he got too close. Kagami nodded, as Artem watched him with a sigh. 

“Yeah come on inside, weapons at the door.” Everyone seemed to nod and Kagami already was making his way to the house. He could feel eyes burning into his head and he wanted to snap but the pink haired girl was getting worse by the minute and Kagami didn’t want her dying on his watch. 

“Put her on the kitchen table please.” Everything had changed, everything was covered in a cloth and Katia was standing off to the side with a needle and gauze. Kagami had been practicing, though that Midorima guy was watching him it wasn’t as intense as the blue haired dude Daiki. 

“Thank you for your hospitality.” The light blue haired male almost scared Kagami, he jumped and Aomine laughed, making Kagami glare at him before Kagami mumbled a ‘your welcome.’ In his direction. 

“I am Kuroko Tetsuya.” Kagami felt safe with him, a nod before he felt another arm slung around his shoulder and he tensed. “Aomine please get your hand off Kagami’s shoulder he obviously doesn’t like you.” Kagami could curse the dauntless for showing up at his door right now. The smell of the other was enough to be intoxicating but the way he was rubbing on Kagami as if he hadn’t seen food in days. So Kagami moved, Aomine’s arm being pulled off and with a swing, he flipped the other male onto his back with a loud thud. 

“Kagami!”   
“Tai!”  
“Daddy!” 

The last one got everyone stopping to look at the little girl on the stairs in Niks arms. She had been crying Kagami could tell. The water marks down her cheeks now dried and Nik looked like he was strung out after being up for 3 days straight. 

“You have a kid?” Aomine spoke, his eye’s wide and he was looking at the little girl. Akashi was too but there was something else in his eyes, an understanding. 

“I understand now why you protected this house.” Akashi had to be his age, everyone in the group close to his age if not a couple year’s old. Kagami nodded Momoi already being injected with the anti-venom as Kagami walked over and picked up Iliah out of Nik’s arms. Cas was close by clinging to Nik, he wasn’t afraid he just didn’t like new people. 

“Want to see a pretty girl baby?” Kagami whispered, as she nodded grabbing onto his hair staring at the people who now were seated in her living room. He watched her hide her face some before Kagami made his way into the dining room. Momoi was looking better and her face lit up at seeing the little girl in his arms. 

“Oh my gosh she’s precious.” The cooing from Momoi made the Iliah’s eyes widen and a blush settling across her features. “She yours?” Kagami nodded, not knowing how to explain to everyone that biologically no she wasn’t but in spirit she was his. Momoi’s smile was soft as Iliah looked towards her, arms reaching out for her. 

“Pink! Pink! Pink!” Her cooing once more made Kagami put her down in Momoi’s arms as she smiled down at the little girl. 

“Okay baby girl daddy is gonna help this lady okay? So you need to sit still and help her.” Kagami’s voice was soft, Midorima came in behind him with Takao at his side, though Iliah snapped her eyes towards them, wide with excitement. 

“Green! Green! Green!” She made grabby hands towards Midorima who adjusted his jacket not looking at her, Takao next to him smirked and gave him a little shove. 

“Should I be jealous?” Takao’s words made Kagami blush, he had known he was gay since he was a teen, pining after Dacian first and then Liam. So the words being spoken out loud of Dauntless having a relationship, it didn’t make sense to Kagami. 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Midorima’s voice was stern as Takao laughed, it was lively in the room, but his gaze settled on Liam as he burst through the back door shirtless and looking for Kagami. 

“Tai.” Kagami once more felt the sting of eyes on him but now he had two gazes. Liam and Aomine. 

“Liam.” There was an unspoken bond between them but Aomine instantly got in between them, quicker than Kagami could have realized. 

“Who the fuck are you.” The voice made Kagami sigh, he didn’t have time for it, instead Iliah took the time to look at Aomine. 

“Da! Da! Da!” Aomine looked down at the little red haired girl, obviously smitten with Aomine before she was even able to say his name. Liam on the other hand was glaring now and Kagami wasn’t sure what that meant. 

“Hell yeah I am your dad.” Aomine reached down to pick up Iliah from Momoi who pouted the whole time about it as if her leg wasn’t even an issue. Iliah wrapped her little arms around Aomine’s neck and Liam glanced over at Kagami who shrugged. 

“The trap Liam?” Daican came in behind him looking at Aomine and then Iliah in his arms with a smile. “Oh! Visitors are inside now!” Iliah perked up at seeing Dacian and Liam now but still held onto Aomine for fear he was going to leave. Dacian thought it was amusing as Liam just glared. 

“Yeah sorry Dacian. Uh, it was intact, couple walkers must have disabled a couple of taps farther back.” Liam now looked towards Artem who nodded and looked at Alex and Katia who now had ushered everyone inside the dining room kitchen area to watch. 

“Good for now we can check it later. Akashi why don’t we talk.” Artem smiled, and Akashi nodded looking at Aomine who was holding the girl, Kuroko on the other hand followed along with Katia. Kagami tried to focus on the task at hand with everyone watching him, including Aomine who was fluttering behind him, though he reminded himself maybe it was because of the pink haired girl who was getting patched up. Even though it looked like her girlfriend was right next to her. 

Kagami found it easy though to block everyone out, even as Aomine fluttered behind him with Iliah speaking little soft words. He washed the wound with some moonshine Artem had made earlier, the hissing sound not reaching his ears as he started to bandage up Momoi’s wound, it wasn’t as bad, she had been able to pull her foot out without much of a gash to her skin. Her foot would be sore and Kagami didn’t want her walking on it for a week maybe three if she didn’t move too much. Kagami wasn’t happy they were going to be staying but he also didn’t want the girl to hurt herself any worse. 

“You won’t be able to put weight on it for like 3 weeks maybe 4 if you push yourself too much. Most likely you’ll have to stay here.” Momoi seemed to understand what Kagami was saying and simply nodded looking at her girlfriend before Kagami glanced over his shoulder at Aomine holding his daughter. 

“She likes watching you.” His voice didn’t hold all that smugness to it like before. Kagami might have thought he was a decent person. If only that smirk hadn’t come back, if only the other hadn’t gotten super close and tried to kiss Kagami. Maybe it would have been different. 

But he did. Aomine’s lip’s brushing against Kagami’s cheek and Liam was rushing up behind Kagami. It only took Kagami a second to have his knife out and pushed dangerously close to Aomine’s dick, making the other stiffen and Iliah was babbling on about Da and Daddy for them to notice. 

“Fucking touch me again and we are going to have an issue Dauntless.” Kagami’s voice was final as Iliah wiggled her way out of his arms and over to Liam making grabby hands for him. Aomine watched Kagami hand’s up some as he watched the red haired male. He was interested for sure but he also wasn’t going to lose his dick. 

“So everyone is going to stay!” Artem came inside a smile on his face as Katia, Akashi and Kuroko appeared behind them. Kagami wanted to gut Aomine but that was on pause as Aomine’s eyes flickered away from his own making him sad for just a moment he wasn’t souly focused on Kagami. 

“Well not all. Since Momoi can’t walk very well she and Aida are staying. Aomine is as well. At least for a month while she gets better.” Akashi spoke as Artem nodded next to him. 

“When we go into the city to do trading next month, Momoi, Aida and Aomine will come with us so that this way they can get back. Until then. Momoi and Aida will take my room. Aomine will be sleeping with Kagami and I will be sleeping in Cas’s room who will be sleeping with Nik.” Artem glanced over at the two younger teens who glanced at each other a slight blush on their features before they looked away. 

“Iliah can sleep with me Kagami if you want?” Though Himuro had spoken he had almost forgotten about his brother, the soft smile on his features and Kagami shook his head. 

“It’s fine Tatsuya. She can sleep with us. You know she is going to find her way there anyway.” He could feel Himuro’s eyes on the violet haired male anyway, both of them exchanging glances. He would rather allow his brother his night of fun before the other’s left in the morning. 

“For now we will all stay. Tomorrow the rest of us will pack up and head out back home.” Akashi’s voice was final as they all piled out of the room, Kagami looking at Aomine with a glare as he removed the knife and Iliah bounced her way down Liam to go back to her father’s arms. 

“Dai be nice seriously.” Momoi almost growled at Aomine who shrug, glaring at Liam who waited until Kagami left the room to move following behind Kagami as if he was protecting him. 

“Fucking idiot beef cake.” Aomine took Kagamis chair sitting down next to Momoi and Aida who from what it seemed like were the only two left in the room. Everyone else had cleared out. 

“His name is Liam. Him and Taiga have had a thing for a couple year’s.” All three head’s turned to Cas, standing there rubbing his arm’s before pulling down on his sweater. Nik was standing next to him a hand on his hip as if protect him but he also sent a glare towards Cas for telling other people their business. 

“Are they together?” Cas shrugged, looking at Nik who glared and he ducked his head some. 

“Not like Momoi and her girlfriend. No. Liam is like that dude that pines after someone. Kagami only thinks of him as a big brother, at least now. Before Iliah that was a different story they fucked a lot.” Cas’s voice got smaller and Nik pulled him out of the room with a scolding noise in the back of his throat. Momoi looked at Aomine with that look on her features like he wasn’t up to any good. He never was.   
“Aomine, don’t you dare he’s got a kid.” Momoi’s voice of course was a warning but Aomine was too busy thinking about Kagami and that little girl and how he could possibly figure out a way into their lives so he could stay a lot longer than a month. Momoi need to heal and he wanted to get to know the red head. For once in his life he found himself alive, thinking of a future instead of working day to day to make sure he didn’t die of something worse than being killed by some idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about that? Lots of hate. Some knives. 
> 
> Ready for some fun?


	3. It sucks doesn't it? Liking someone you can't have.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You never knew that stars had flavor  
> until you first kissed him. 
> 
> it turns out  
> they taste like  
> AMBITION and  
> ANCIENT FIRE
> 
> DESPERATION and  
> SELF-DESTRUCTION 
> 
> DETERMINATION and  
> DARK MATTER
> 
> and the mind-numbing fear  
> of being left  
> ALONE
> 
> AGAIN.
> 
> (He's not alone any more)"
> 
> -Unknown

“You should probably make something for dinner.” Himuro’s voice next to him made him hum. There was a lot more people back at the house than Kagami liked. Or maybe it was the blue haired male that seemed to make a show of annoying the shit out of Kagami that made this all so much harder for him. Iliah was sleeping on his chest as he laid under a tree watching the clouds drift by.

“Fish would be the easiest. We need to save the deer meat until Liam and Dacian caught something else.” Kagami was quiet, his chest rising and falling slowly as he listened to the water trickle near-by. Kagami felt safe in this little place he had found, easy for him to forget the world they lived in as Iliah ran around and played in the shallow water. She had tired herself out, and Himuro sat down next to Kagami with a soft noise.

“Nah we just caught a lot of fish so we should be able to make it work. We have enough rice stored up so we can do something with that as well. Tomatoes are looking nice too.” Kagami’s head fell to the side for a moment as he nodded. He had taken count of everything and kept a list so he knew what they had and what they didn’t. Himuro had given him a little shove with his shoulder, as Kagami shook his head.

“Himuro, don’t. Iliah and I have enough issues, she doesn’t need to think someone’s going to stay when they aren’t. He’s dauntless first of all and let’s think about this logically he’s probably got someone back home that’s waiting on him. He thinks this will be a quick fuck while he’s holed up in this place for a month. I hate him anyway.” Iliah moved a little, clutching her father’s shirt before she fell back into a soundless sleep.

“Hate is an emotion that can turn. Look at Mom and Ma. They hated each other too. For a while. It turned to love and then they found us.” Kagami nodded, knowing exactly what Himuro meant. Katia and Alex loved to tell the story of how they met, how anger turned to love once they found themselves stuck in a house for almost a week because a hoard decided to drop by. Kagami was convinced they had loved each other all along anyway and just decided to doctor the story a little for the purpose of kids.

“They have loved each other since the moment they met each other. You and I both know this. Aomine is different I want to smash his head in.” Kagami’s hands moved to play with a strand of Iliah’s hair as Himuro nodded some. He wasn’t going to talk his brother out of this any time soon. So he figured he would just allow it to play out, worse that could happen was they beat the shit out of each other. Best is that they find they do like each other, despite all of the bullshit.

They heard crunching of shoes, both turned to see Liam standing there, bow in hand as he looked between Himuro, Kagami and Iliah before he smiled some.

“Katia told me to come get you. We should really get dinner started.” Kagami nodded some, Himuro stood with a soft sigh, brushing the dirt off his pants as he took Liams bow so that he could shoot anything that came close to them. Liam leaned down and grabbed Iliah her face pressing into his neck as Kagami stood up watching how Iliah held onto Liam’s shirt as if she didn’t want him to leave her.

Kagami felt that if he had liked Liam he would have made a great parent to Iliah, only he didn’t. He didn’t feel anything but family ties to Liam and they had talked about this many times, much to both of their dismay. Liam wanted something that Kagami couldn’t give him, but for this moment, they felt like a family.

They walked side by side, the crunch of their shoes against the ground as they made their way back to the house, a soft smile shared between them as they came through the woods, Himuro already at the house, Aomine was standing there, sitting on the railing watching the two walk out of the forest with a look on his face of jealousy that Himuro had to laugh at.

“He thinks you just want a quick fuck Aomine. If you ask me he could use it after having Iliah for 3 years he hasn’t had anyone.” Himuro spoke and Aomine watched as Liam leaned in and kissed Kagami’s cheek. It made Aomine boil with anger for some reason and he was more than happy to stated it was jealousy. For once in his life he had a feeling other than numbness and it was when he was in Kagami’s presence.

“Iliah his kid?” Himuro made his way up too Aomine leaning against the railing as they watched the two making their way back towards the house. Himuro knew that Kagami was watching him with Aomine closely, it was obvious.

“Nah, girl showed up pregnant on our doorstep one time. We think she came from a Dauntless city hiding out so no one found out. Anyway, she died giving birth and Kagami stepped up. She spent most of her time with Kagami anyway.” Himuro watched as Iliah started to wake up, twisting in Liam’s arms as they stopped halfway between the woods and the house.

“They together than?” Aomine’s voice made Himuro turn his head with a soft laugh. The other was so easy to read, trying to find all the answers about Kagami without asking the person of his affection.

“No, Kagami likes men. Has been since he was young. Liam was his first boyfriend. Dacian his first crush. Hard to find someone of your like when we don’t leave here much.” Himuro turned back, looking at Kagami who had picked up Iliah holding her close to his face making silly faces at her.

“So me and him, a chance right?” Aomine was watching Kagami who’s eyes connected with Aomine’s and for a moment the world stopped, both of them lost in the gaze of the other before Liam’s arm was placed on Kagami’s waist snapping them both out of the moment they had with each other.

“He hates you, but hate is an emotion you can work with. If he felt nothing towards you, we would have an issue.” Himuro walked inside just as Kagami was walking up the steps. Iliah seen Aomine and threw herself towards him with babbles as she was full of energy now having woke up from her nap. Liam walked away leaving the three of them standing on the front porch with each other.

“Fish for dinner tonight.” Kagami was leaning up against the railing watching Iliah snuggle up to Aomine, making soft noises as her finger’s came together in some sort of game she was playing with herself. Aomine hummed looking down at Iliah as she babbled something and placed her finger’s on Aomine’s cheeks squishing them together. Kagami wanted to laugh, watching his daughter play with Aomine like he was one big toy for her.

“She normally doesn’t like new people.” Kagami moved a little closer, Iliah babbling again as she started to make noises a little louder and Aomine shrugged.

“Guess I am not as scary as you think.” Aomine looked up then, Kagami frowning to himself. His tongue darted out and he licked his bottom lip. Aomine watched leaning forward as if he was going to kiss Kagami again only he pulled back with a sigh.

“If you want to shower we have some soap and shampoo.” This made Aomine’s eyes widen a little as he scooted closer to Kagami, iliah making happy noises to see her dad in close range. She climbed from Aomine to Kagami wrapping her little arms around his neck.

“You guys have soap? Shampoo? God Momoi isn’t going to want to leave.” Aomine shook his head with a laugh as Kagami shrugged pushing his fingers through Iliahs hair trying to tame the mess of red locks.

“Yeah, we trade it most time people come through. Alex makes it, Katia found some book some were about how to make soap. So we have been making it ever since.” Kagami got up, Aomine following behind as he walked into the house. His shoes came off instantly and Nik glanced up at them from the couch. Cas was fast asleep on his chest.

“You guys have dinner duty tonight don’t forget.” Nik nodded as Cas stirred a bit before falling back to sleep. Kagami walked up the stairs with Aomine follow him but still looking at the two on the couch.

“What’s up with them?” Aomine stopped walking up the stairs watching them as Cas tucked his head up under Nik’s chin. Aomine thought they looked comfortable, like he wanted to be doing something like that with Kagami right now, basking in the evening sun while snuggled up.

“Found them outside a Dauntless city. Well Katia and Alex did, brought them back, Nik’s been protecting Cas since he can remember. I guess with them being teenagers, they are exploring what it means to fall in love with someone. Though Nik is protective. Cas gets sick easily, which sucks in the winter because if he’s outside for too long, he’s sick.” Kagami kept walking, setting Iliah down for a moment as she ran to Kagami’s room opening the door and crawling up into her bed in the corner.  
“So they like each other but are too young to realize it’s love.” Aomine smiled some, crossing his arms over his chest. “Kids these days.” Kagami rolled his eyes, Aomine looked to be maybe two years older than him, so technically he was still a kid.

“Let me get you a towel and some stuff. Water won’t be super warm but it will be good enough for a shower.” Kagami turned, walking into the room as Aomine watched from the doorway, Kagami gathered up some clothing for Aomine. He was about the same size as Kagami himself so he figured the extra clothing he had would be fine. Iliah had settled down on the bed, making noises to herself and babbling as if she was in her own little world again.

“She’s beautiful.” Aomine’s voice so close to Kagami’s ear made him jump some. He wasn’t expecting the other to be so close, his head turned to the side some glancing over at Aomine who’s hands had landed on Kagami’s waist to turn the other completely towards him.

“Thanks.” Kagami’s voice was soft, Aomine’s hands pulled Kagami into the hallway, Kagami’s back against the wall and for a moment they just stared at each other. Not saying anything as Aomine’s hands moved slowly from his waist up his sides gently touching the fabric of his shirt.

“May I?” The question was asked so softly that Kagami swallowed slightly nodding his head. There was this feeling between them that was electric but at the same time, when Aomine was being like this. Kagami felt he didn’t want to punch him in the face and leave him for the walkers to come find him.

The kiss was anything but short. Aomine’s lips planted softly against Kagami’s, hands stilling on his hips as Kagami wrapped his arms around Aomine’s shoulders. The position was perfect for Aomine to push himself fully against Kagami, feeling the way Kagami’s breath hitched and his body arched up into the other. It was like a damn being opened, their kiss turning heated as Kagami leaned his head to the side, allowing Aomine’s tongue to drift across his bottom lip waiting for the other to open his mouth.

Kagami did, he opened his mouth and let out a particularly needy whine as Aomine’s tongue found its way into his mouth. While Kagami was feeling embarrassed by the simple whine, Aomine was grinding slightly into him like he wasn’t able to hold himself back. Soon there was teeth, biting and fighting for dominance as they attempted to get the upper hand over the other. They had forgotten where they were making out. Finger’s digging into Aomine’s hair and Kagami arching himself into the touch of finger tips.

“Da!” Iliah appeared in the doorway, making both of them pause and glance over to the little girl. Kagami’s face was blushing and lips swollen as he tried to gain his surrounding’s as Aomine pulled back smiling down at her.

“Hey baby girl. Take daddy down stairs I am going to shower and then we can eat together okay?” Iliah grabbed Kagami’s hand babbling about daddy and making her way down the hallway. There was a heavy look between the two as Kagami left and Aomine wondered after a kiss like that if he was going to be able to hold back from the other in the future.

The night went on without so much as another look between the two. Kagami was avoiding Aomine in every sense of the word and Aomine was trying his best not to allow the fact he was being ignored bother him. It was though, making Aomine slightly more irritable knowing that Kagami had kissed him and ditched him, for what, sitting next to Liam who was now feeding Iliah little bits of some sort of candy.

“She’s cute.” Momoi sat down next to him, watching the couple across from him interact together. Aomine huffed to himself and took a drink from the container he was given. He had been told it was some kind of booze, something that might get him in trouble later but he didn’t give a shit.

“They both are but that dude next to them is ugly as fuck.” Momoi smacked his arm as Aomine glared over at the group. Kagami had glanced over at him, and that softened the look on Aomine’s features but there was something about the way Liam was sitting so close to Kagami that made Aomine want to rip the other apart.

“Be nice Aomine. We are guests in their home.” Aomine shrugged as Momoi drank from her glass with a slight wince. “God this stuff is strong. A lot stronger than the fucking bench wine we make at home.” Aomine nodded as Momoi took another smaller sip shaking her head as she swallowed.

“I like him Momoi. He makes me feel alive. We kissed upstairs before dinner and I swore nothing ever felt more perfect in my life than that kiss. Even after everything, It’s like I want to share everything with him. Every god damn thing that happened and I hate that someone else is so close to him.” Momoi hummed, listening to the words her friend spoke. She wanted to feel for him, wanted to tell him it was going to be okay but nothing in this world was ever easy.

“Hmm but how you gonna tell him. We are leaving in a month. How are you going to tell him who has a kid that you can go back home but someone wants to kill you there because you slept with their fiancé. On top of that if you don’t come back they will come looking for you and find you with him and that girl. You’re fucked Dai.” Momoi was direct, the issue was Aomine pissed too many people off that would come looking for him the moment he stepped foot inside of the city. Or that if he didn’t come back, people would be looking for him and then he would lead those people who could be killers into the world were Iliah was.

“Don’t get attached Dai, this isn’t our world out here. I like the little girl too, I like everyone out here, which is why in the month I am going to be keeping my distance. You should too. Sooner or later we will be gone back to our world, the kind that people like them don’t belong too.” Aomine took a very large drink out of the container almost coughing as it burned his throat on the way down. He knew that Momoi was right, the world they came from was teeth and claws. Everyone fending for themselves and when you got into trouble, you beat the shit out of someone until everyone was satisfied. The cage matches, the scars on Aomine’s chest. That world didn’t belong in this one. This one was pure, sunshine and gentle breezes and a family. He wished it was different, if he was born out here, in the sun and grain working the land he would have met Kagami sooner and maybe he would have been able to be happy.

“Sucks.” Aomine mumbled as Momoi nodded. It sucked, they fought every day of their lives, out here, they set traps and hunted, they lived off the land. They hadn’t seen any ghouls since they came through. It was a different life out here and one Aomine and them couldn’t be a part of.

“I know; I wish I wouldn’t have stepped into that damn trap. Right now we just gotta focus on me healing so when the time comes, we can leave.” Aomine was nodding to Momoi’s words. Aida coming up to fetch her girlfriend to go to bed so that they could get a good night’s rest. Aomine was focused on Kagami, watching him over the table as Kagami gathered a sleepy Iliah in his arms. The candle’s glow around them made Kagami look like gold, the color instantly making Aomine wish he could touch the other, focus on him for a month and pretend the world outside was different.

Instead he swallowed the rest of his drink and got up, making his way outside to cool off. The space inside was far too hot for him to handle. Even as he leaned over the railing, feeling the cool wind on his skin, he didn’t realize someone had come up behind him, watching him.

“Dauntless any better than last time we seen it?” Katia stood there in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest. Aomine remembered seeing her, but Kagami never was with her. Shrugging Aomine leaned his head against one of the posts connecting the railing to the house and the roof above them.

“Nah. Got worse actually. Fights happening more often. People getting restless. It’s not a good place to be.” Aomine spoke the truth, Katia nodding as she took in a large gulp of air. Aomine noticed the scars on her arms, noticed the way her body was always tense and ready for a fight. He wondered if he got out now if he would be able to relax in a life like this. It was obvious what years of living in it did to Katia, he had seen it first hand when he was little.

“Does it get better? Living out here?” Katia laughed, the kind of sad laugh that made Aomine realize. It was never going to get better no matter where he went.

“I wish I could tell you I don’t wake up at every small sound I hear. I wish I could tell you I never stop planning how to protect this house and everyone in it. I wish I could tell you Artem doesn’t do a perimeter check every hour to make sure no one’s getting inside. I wish I could tell you that living out in the country, with the stiffs makes what happened early on in my life easier. It never goes away. That fear of losing everyone you love will never go away.” Katia was sad as she spoke, Aomine new all of the people she pissed off by leaving. Why she won’t step foot in the Dauntless city again without Artem or Alex.

“Why did you never bring him with you? Even as a kid.” Katia froze, Aomine’s voice making her think for a moment. Her head starting to shake as she leaned her cheek against the door frame.

“I couldn’t risk them finding him. He’s special Aomine. He’s so god damn special and no one but, Artem, Alex and I know about it. I can’t let them find him or they are gonna rip him apart.” Aomine was confused by what she meant, but before he could ask, Kagami came through the doorway looking between them with a soft smile.

“Ma is looking for you.” Kagami’s voice was enough to make Aomine weak, both of them looking at each other. Katia bowed her head walking back inside leaving the both of them alone together once more. Kagami stepped forward and Aomine shook his head.

“I am going to bed.” Which is what he did, he walked up stairs and closed the door, he knew he was going to have to see Kagami when he came to bed but he was hoping against all odds that he was going to be asleep by the time Kagami came up to bed with Iliah fast asleep in his arms. He didn’t want to look into the fact he had wanted to kiss Kagami, make out with him again on the front porch like nothing in this world was going to touch them. Issue was the world was going to come back and bite him and Aomine knew he wanted to be no were near Kagami when that happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this ending badly. 
> 
> you thought this was going to be sweet? Nah.


End file.
